intecontinental_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Greece
History Greece is one of the 18 countries that took part at the first Intercontinental Song Contest. Greece won six times at ISC. The player is Φοίβος Σκυφτούλης. Participations {| class="wikitable" |- !Edition !Artist !Song !Place !Points !Language !Translation |- |1 |Filippos Pliatsikas feat. MC Yinka |An tha borousa ton kosmo na allaza (Αν θα μπορούσα τον κόσμο να άλλαζα) |5 |65 |Greek |If I could change the world |- |-bgcolor="Yellow" |2 |Giorgos Karadimos |S'enan kosmo ilektriko (Σ'έναν κόσμο ηλεκτρικό) |1 |92 |Greek |Into an electric world |- |3 |Dytikes Synikies |Kalokerina Randevou (Καλοκαιρινά ραντεβού) |4 |72 |Greek |Summer appointments |- |4 |Lavrentis Macheritsas feat. Angelo Branduardi |O soultanos tis Vavylonas kai i gyneka (Ο σουλτάνος της Βαβυλώνας και η γυναίκα) |16 |34 |Greek, Italian |The sultan of Babylon and the woman |- |-bgcolor="Yellow" |5 |Giorgos Mazonakis |I kardia mou (Η καρδιά μου) |1 |99 |Greek |My heart |- |6 |Nikos Portokaloglou |Thalassa mou skotini (Θαλασσά μου σκοτεινή) |17 |44 |Greek |My dark sea |- |7 |Firewind |World on fire |5 |85 |English | |- |8 |Antonis Remos & Manos Pyrovolakis |Bori na vgo (Μπορεί να βγώ) |8 |67 |Greek |Perhaps I will go out |- |-bgcolor="CC9966" |9 |Onar |An m' agapas (Αν μ'αγαπάς) |3 |86 |Greek |If you love me |- |-bgcolor="CC9966" |10 |Firewind feat. Tara Teresa |Breaking the silance |3 |97 |English | |- |11 |Dimitris Korgialas feat. Katerina Moutsatsou |Mia fora (Μια φορά) |4 |82 |Greek |One more time |- |-bgcolor="Yellow" |12 |Firewind |Edge of a dream |1 |111 |English | |- |-bgcolor="Yellow" |13 |Onirama |Mia mera tha rthis (Μια μέρα θα ρθείς) |1 |105 |Greek |One day you will come |- |-bgcolor="CC9966" |14 |OtherView |What you want |3 |95 |English | |- |15 |Giorgos Mazonakis |Eho perasi ke hirotera (Έχω περάσει και χειρότερα) |10 |69 |Greek |I have been through worse |- |16 |48 Ores |One more try |4 |85 |English | |- |-bgcolor="Yellow" |17 |Giorgos Mazonakis |Kalos sas vrika (Καλώς σας βρήκα) |1 |106 |Greek |Nice to find you |- |18 |Dytikes Sinikies |Pes pou giati (Πες μου γιατί) |8 |72 |Greek |Tell me why |- |-bgcolor="silver" |19 |Antonis Remos |Eho esena (Έχω εσένα) |2 |106 |Greek |I have you |- |-bgcolor="silver" |20 |Sakis Rouvas |Mia chara na pernas (Μια χαρά να περνάς) |2 |85 |Greek |Enjoy yourself |- |-bgcolor="Yellow" |21 |Konstantinos Argyros |Esena thelo (Εσένα θέλω) |1 |95 |Greek |I want you |- |22 |Melisses |I symmathites (Οι συμμαθητές) |12 |52 |Greek |The classmates |- |23 |Manos Pyrovolakis feat. Don't Ask |Esy pou agapousa toso (Εσύ που αγαπούσα τόσο) |9 |40 |Greek |You who I was loving so much |- |24 |Sakis Rouvas |Ola (Όλα) |8 |66 |Greek |All |- |-bgcolor="silver" |25 |Konstantinos Argyros |Pote xana (Ποτέ ξανά) |2 |86 |Greek |Never again |- |26 |Sakis Rouvas |Dyo thei (Δύο θεοί) |10 |59 |Greek |Two gods |- |-bgcolor="CC9966" |27 |Firewind |Ode to Leonidas |3 |93 |English | |- |-bgcolor="silver" |28 |Antonis Remos |Lene (Λένε) |2 |76 |Greek |They say |- |29 |KINGS & Giannis Ploutachos |Oso tha lipis (Όσο θα λείπεις) | | |Greek |While you are gone |-